


A Bet's A Bet

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Office Blowjobs, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: Geoff loses a bet with Ryan. But will he deliver on his wager?(yes. yes he will.)





	A Bet's A Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freckledshoulderblades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledshoulderblades/gifts).



> For freckledshoulderblades to whom I owe my life for the wonderful prompt.

“You're a smug bastard.” Geoff grumbles while Ryan crosses his arms and smirks at him, leaning back in his chair with his knees spread _just so_.

“C'mon Geoff. A bet's a bet. Loser sucks the winner's cock.” Ryan chuckles. Geoff stares over at his screen, “WINNER” still plastered over the image of his character. He looks around the office quickly. Everyone's gone for lunch but there's still a nagging paranoia at the back of his mind. _Anyone_ could walk through that door and catch them. Though... The more he thinks about it, the hotter that sounds.

“Fine.” He finally snaps and barely stands from his chair, sinking to his knees between Ryan's legs with his hands on his thighs like it's second nature. Ryan's tongue darts out to wet his lips and he reaches down, presumably to unzip his jeans, but Geoff knocks his hand away. If he's gonna do this, he's gonna do it _right_. The younger Gent's already half hard and he rolls his eyes at that. It's not surprising though. He's caught Ryan with a semi more times than he can count. Some days it seems like all it takes is a stiff breeze to get him hard.

“Geoff-” He whispers, fidgeting when Geoff rubs him through his jeans.

“When was the last time you got a blowjob?” Geoff smirks up at him, undoing the button and zip and tugging Ryan's jeans and briefs down just enough.

“Ask Michael.” Ryan shoots back with a grin of his own and _fuck_ that shouldn't sound so fucking hot.

“Why am I not surprised?” He huffs out a laugh and leans in when Ryan's hand settles on the back of his head. Geoff swallows down Ryan's cock just as easily as the remains of whatever pride he may have had prior to the start of their agreement and revels in the quiet moan he gets in return.

“ _Fuck_ \- that's it-” Ryan breathes above him and Geoff looks up to see his head tipped back against his chair, a bright blush creeping high on his cheeks as he works over his cock neatly. There's a deep satisfaction that comes with seeing Ryan come undone like this. It's far from the first time he's seen it- and surely won't be the last- but it still provokes the same gut-punch reaction.

He wraps a hand around the base and groans shamelessly as he jacks Ryan off against his tongue. When he hears the door handle turn he doesn't pull away- just stays with Ryan's dick down his throat and Ryan runs a hand back through his hair, clearing his throat and composing himself quickly.

“Hey Ryan. You seen Geoff? We were supposed to get lunch.” He hears Gavin call from the door.

“He just left a couple minutes ago. Said he was looking for you actually.” Geoff's amazed at how steady Ryan's voice is and well... That just won't do. He swallows around him and starts bobbing again, slow and shallow, flattening his tongue against the underside of his cock and going down until his nose is pressed against him. Ryan coughs and his fingers tighten in his hair.

“You alright?” Gavin asks, and Geoff hears him take a step into the room.

“I'm fine. Go find Geoff. And tell him he's an asshole for me.” Ryan's voice comes out tight and strained now but Gavin doesn't question it and when the door closes, Ryan snaps his hips up, shoving the head of his dick against the back of Geoff's throat and making him gag. “You absolute piece of shit.” He growls. “What the _fuck_ are you playing at?” In lieu of an answer, Geoff just moans around him and lets him fuck his mouth, reaching down with his free hand to pull his own cock out, stroking in time with Ryan's thrusts.

Ryan barely gives him a warning before he comes- a stammered out “ _G-Geoff wait-_ ” before his hips stutter and still as a ragged moan tumbles out of him, and he's so far back that Geoff barely even tastes his cum, but feels it hit the back of his throat. Once Ryan's grip on his hair goes slack and he breathes again, Geoff finally pulls back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as he stands, dick still in hand.

“Return the favor?” He chuckles, his voice wrecked. It doesn't take long, with Ryan's lips wrapped around the head of his cock, for Geoff to come across his tongue, groaning and gripping his shoulder like a lifeline as he jacks off into his mouth.

“Thought only the loser had to suck a dick.” Ryan laughs when Geoff sits down again, the both of them out of breath and grinning at each other.

“Yeah well. It's only polite. Besides. The carpet in here is dirty enough as it is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all have any prompts for me feel free to shoot me a line over on Tumblr (alexander--reid) 
> 
> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks make my day!
> 
> Much Love!  
> Alex


End file.
